1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus that reads image data from an original document to form or print a digital image so as to perform operations such as copy, scanning, and the like, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus uses an image sensor in order to read image data from an original document. The image sensor receives light reflected from a surface of the original document and converts the light into an electrical signal to generate image data (image).
When the image data is read from the original document, the sensitivity of the image sensor is an important factor to determine operation speed and quality. That is, a high quality image may be formed at high speed only when the image sensor receives a large amount of light within a short period of time. However, advanced technical skills and high manufacturing costs are required to increase the sensitivity of the image sensor, and thus, there is a need to realize high operation speed at low costs.